Of Pain and Sorrows
by Pheonocia
Summary: WILL BE EDITED BY AKAI MU TSUKI
1. For DesperateIsolation

**Dedicated to one of my best friends, DesperateIsolation~ Merry Christmas~ Glad I got it in on time~**

Emi walked up to her own house, washing away in her sorrows. Ulquiorra was too darned busy to even get to her house for a greeting. Emi grumbled as she tossed her stuff onto the couch, things were also getting worse for her.

Ulquiorra was never there when she tried to call him, and he always left the house in a hurry. Either that or he's already gone by the time that she wakes up. Emi threw herself onto the bed and cried, she knew that sooner or later, he would leave her be. Forget about her and move on. She couldn't help but think otherwise! She held onto the blue sheets as tight as she could and cried.

Her tears stained on the blanket were gone by the time she woke up. The moon was full and red, "Why?" She looked up at the bloodied moon, "Why does everything pull me back to then?" She closed her eyes and faced the floor, "When I met him."

-_She ran up the hill with her short black hair, looking for her captain, "TAICHOU!" It's been three days since her captain betrayed them, but she couldn't… Wouldn't believe them. Especially since she was an exile… Even then, her captain took her in._

_Emi ran across the water swiftly and bumped into someone, "OH! My gosh, I didn't see you. I'm very sorry…" She looked up at glazing green eyes. He had a hollow mask on half of his face, and Emi took a step back, "You're an Arrancar!" The man just stared at her. She gripped the hilt of her sword, "I… I have to kill you!"_

"_Why?" That single word pierced through her heart, "Why do you need to kill me? Why do we even have to fight?" A small tear rolled down his cheek, "Can you answer me?" Emi was shaking violently, "I don't… know…" She looked at her shaking hands, "I always thought it was natural for shinigamis to kill hollows…" She bit her lower lip and cast aside her sword, "I don't want to fight!"_

_Tears started to stream down the side of her face. A gentle hand was placed upon her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I made you cry." Emi looked up at the face of the man, "Who are you? What's you're name?" Emi opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Fresh tears sprouted from her eyes and doubled on top of her old ones. She shut her eyes tightly and grabbed the man around the waist. She cried into his chest until the tears wouldn't come anymore._

"… _My names Emi, Onigiri Emi." The man placed his arms around Emi, "I'm Ulquiorra Schiffer." Emi smiled as she looked up at the red full moon, "It's nice to meet you, Ulquiorra."-_

Emi hit her fists against the mattress, "Why?!" She glared at the moon, "It had to be him, with him…" She held onto her stomach, "I don't get it." She lay on the bed once more, much more peacefully. If Ulquiorra doesn't want me, I'll stay asleep, forever…" Emi closed her eyes slowly, "Never… shall I wake…"

A shadow was cast upon her sleeping body, "Emi…" The figure saddened his eyes, "I'm sorry."

~_Emi opened her eyes and saw darkness. It flowed around and below her. She walked around a bit before seeing a strange light. It was a green light and it was shining upon a figure. She ran to the figure, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. She turned the body's face toward her and widened her eyes. Blood was gushing out of his body as she cried, "ULQUIORRA!"~_

The black haired girl widened her eyes and looked at the blank ceiling, "Emi?" Emi turned to the source of the voice, "Ulquiorra…" Said man walked over to her, "What's wrong?" Emi saddened her own eyes, "I'm afraid Ulquiorra."

"About what?" He caressed her face with his pale hands, "I'm afraid that you'll leave me." She said, trying to hold back her tears. A hand brushed the falling tears away from her face carefully, "I would never leave you." Emi bit her lower lip, "Why are you always away then?"

"…Emi, were you afraid that I was never going to come back?" Emi nodded slowly and looked at the moon. It was in its highest place, and the clock chimed for midnight. Ulquiorra kissed the black haired girl, "I just didn't want to ruin this for you." Emi blinked, surprised at the sudden action.

"Wha?" Ulquiorra chuckled and brought out a present, "Today's your birthday." Emi blinked again, but smiled and jumped into Ulquiorra's arms, "Thank you!" Ulquiorra laughed a bit harder this time, and handed Emi the box. She blushed, "You really didn't have to."

"But I wanted to." He kissed her forehead as she began unwrapping the present carefully. She hummed quietly to herself as she began to unfold the paper. She stopped humming once she saw the present, "Ulquiorra, its…" He wrapped his arms around her, "It's what?"

"I love it!" She hugged the ex-Espada lovingly, "I will always keep it beside me, but I want to know something."

"What is it?" Emi giggled, "How did you keep it a secret?" Ulquiorra nuzzled his head against the side of her neck, "That's why I was always out." Emi smiled, "You know, today's also our anniversary." Ulquiorra looked down at Emi, "I know you don't have a present, it's okay really."

"I so do have a present for you~" She said cutely, pouting at the same time. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" Emi smiled mischievously, "Well, it just so happens that we never had sex in the past nine years that we've been together." Ulquiorra blinked, then smiled, "Then what do you think we should do about it?"

"We~ll, I was hoping we could do it…" She traced her long fingers against Ulquiorra's chest, "…Now?" Ulquiorra sighed, but nonetheless kissed his girlfriend, "Maybe." Emi pouted, "Oh come on Ulquiorra! I know you've been dreaming of it too!" Ulquiorra put a hand to his head, "Really?" Emi nodded, "I hear you screaming my name out in your sleep." Ulquiorra blushed, "Just kidding."

"Emi!" Emi stuck her tongue out, "But I do have a fantasy stuck in my head that may never happen because my boyfriend is too chicken to have sex." Ulquiorra looked at Emi, and then crawled over to her on all fours. He pinned her to the ground and whispered in her ear, "Then I suppose I'll show you how 'chicken' I am." Emi smiled, "I'm waiting."

The two waited there for a few minutes before Ulquiorra moved. He slid Emi's pants down halfway and smiled as Emi whimpered slightly. The cold nipped at her bare skin as Ulquiorra raised her shirt over her head. She stuck her tongue out, "No fair Ulquiorra." She raised Ulquiorra's shirt off of his body and slid his pants down with her legs, "Now we're even."

"Hmm, maybe you should take the fact that I'm on top right now." Emi pondered for a second, "I like it like that though." Ulquiorra chuckled and lowered his head to lick Emi's neck. Emi gasped and moaned when he used his hands to slide up her hips. She gripped Ulquiorra's wild hair before moving them down lower, gripping his cock. He groaned loudly and Emi smiled as she kissed Ulquiorra briefly, "You know what happens when things don't go my way right Ulquiorra?"

"Heh, you take over." She turned Ulquiorra over, "That's right." She giggled and slid his boxers off. He licked his dry lips as Emi moved her head down, her eyes looking at his hardened member. She licked the tip and wrinkled her nose, "It's salty." Ulquiorra held in his chuckle, "Come on, I'm waiting on you now."

"Oh really?" She smirked and took his length halfway into her mouth, "Nng, Emi…" Emi bobbed her head up and down. She took more of his aroused flesh into her mouth and coated it with saliva. The ex-Espada was having trouble containing himself, "E-Emi…" Emi bit down slightly and he shouted in pleasure. Cum covered Emi's chin. She swallowed and let some dribble down her neck and into her bra. Ulquiorra panted and raised himself on his arms to face his girlfriend.

"You're really brave to do such a thing, Emi." Emi wrapped her arms around Ulquiorra, "Hmm?" He licked some cum off of her lips, "I think it's my turn to have some fun." He turned her over and unclasped her bra. She moaned quietly as her underwear was removed. Ulquiorra licked one of her breasts and smiled as she moaned in pleasure, "Ulquiorra?" She gripped the sheets tightly, "Yes?"

"I… I can't wait…" She arched her back as he took a pink bud into his mouth. He listened to her cries of pleasure and pain as he bit down from time to time. Emi wrapped her legs around Ulquiorra's waist, "Ulquiorra~" The black haired man faced Emi again, "Yes?"

"Come on, I've been waiting for so long… I want you inside of me." Both blushed heavily, but Ulquiorra spoke evenly, "You know, we don't have to do this, if you don't want to." Emi inhaled, "Ulquiorra, I'm serious." The man chuckled lightly and kissed her. He traveled his tongue down to her stomach. He held her legs and straightened them off of his back.

Ulquiorra moved lower and licked Emi's entrance. She shrieked and he smirked, "You can't go back on your word you know." Emi bit her lower lip and gripped Ulquiorra's hair, "You can't either." He smirked and dove his tongue into her clit. Emi shouted in pain, "Ulquiorra!" The man kept moving in and out, slowly and hitting her sweet spot. She opened her mouth widely, "Ulquiorra!"

The liquid stained the bed and Ulquiorra's mouth. He licked his lips and crawled up to her face. She panted heavily, "U-Ulquio-quiorra?" The man caressed her cheek, "Yes?" She gasped, "P=Please just fuck me now!" The man sighed, "Patience is a virtue." Emi whined, "Oh come on!"

"You'll hurt in the morning."

"These are just excuses for you!" Ulquiorra smiled, "Then…"

"You can't go back on your word, you promised." Emi said triumphantly. Ulquiorra grabbed Emi's hips gently, "Well, I was just going to say that… This might hurt a bit." He quickly pushed his cock into Emi, and she expected pain. Just not so much pain! She screamed and tears slowly slid off her cheek. He licked the tears away, "I told you it would hurt." He said while moving in and out quickly out of his girlfriend.

Emi stuck her tongue out, "Who said anything about pain? These are tears of joy!" Ulquiorra kissed Emi, "For what?"

"That we're not virgins anymore!" She covered his mouth with her own, diving her tongue into his mouth. The sweet and salty taste of both their cum mixed, and Emi enjoyed every last bit of it. All she remembered was Ulquiorra shouting her name, she climaxed, he came soon after, and then black out.

"Hey, my little Onigiri, are you awake?" Emi moaned and closed her eyes, "Ulquiorra?" The man sighed and lay next to his girlfriend, "You never gave me a direct answer." Emi blinked slowly, "Oh… Oh!" She reached for the box, but Ulquiorra nabbed it out of her hands, "Emi Onigiri, will you marry me?" Emi smiled and hugged her soon to be fiancée, "Of course!"

**Hahaha~! –sweat drop- Damn Emi, well this is your X-mas present DesperateIsolation! Next chapter is for Miracle Raindrop! Kagu and Hanatarou go through their own troubles:**

**Why is Hanatarou avoiding Kagu? What? They're BREAKING UP? Kagu, poor Kagu. The girl doesn't know a thing. Until she finds her ex-boyfriend in the middle of a street, bloodied and almost dead. Who would do this to him? And why? Find out in the next and final chapter of "Of Pains and Sorrows."**


	2. For Miracle Raindrop

**Ah, this took a long time MiracleRaindrop! Merry CHristmas! Here's my present to you~**

The pink haired girl brushed her hair quickly, "Heh!" She was excited about her date with Hanatarou as usual, but this one was a big one. She was sure that a 'big fancy restaurant' had to do something with it. Plus the small box he had just yesterday. Kagu placed the red brush down and stared at herself in the mirror, "Hanatarou-kun…"

The black haired man looked down with sad eyes, "You do know how much you owe us, right?" The man nodded, "Yes, I do."

"If you don't pay us soon, I might just go attacking people…" Hanatarou bit his lower lip, "Of course, I'll get the money for you soon…" The man in the shadows laughed, "Soon?! That won't work for me, you're already too late."

At ten thirty, Kagu threw her bag onto the floor. She growled and jumped onto the bed. Burying her tear stained face into the sheets of her bed, she cried even more. It was four hours past the time of their date, and he still had not come. The girl threw a fit, "Why? What is so important that he can't even call or come to see me?"

The next morning, the doorbell rang. Kagu ran to greet the person outside. Opening the oak door, Kagu smiled, "Hanatarou!" She almost hugged her boyfriend, but he stopped her, "Kagu… I'm sorry." Kagu blinked, "What's wrong?"

"We… I can't go out with you anymore. This is the end of our relationship." Kagu widened her eyes, "But… Hanatarou!" The man turned and walked silently down the steps. Kagu held back her tears, "But… Why?!"

She fell to her knees and cried mercilessly. She slammed the door shut and sat on her couch. She lay on the cushions and wondered what she had done wrong.

"Kagu? Come on, pick up!" Once again, the machine picked up the message, "Please leave your message after the beep!" Beep, "Kagu, we need to talk. Seriously, why didn't you come to Emi's wedding? Are you all right? Please just pick up-"

"Kisara?" Kagu's voice sounded so sad, "Kagu! Thank goodness, I thought you were avoiding me!" Kagu laughed weakly, "No, it's just that something came up." Kisara paused, "Kagu, I'm an Empath, I can tell what you're thinking. Don't make me go inside that head of yours." Kagu bit her lower lip and tried to not think about the past events, "Nothing's wrong, really!"

There was a gasp on the other end, "Kagu! Oh I'm so sorry. Why would he do such a thing to you of all people?" Kagu let her tears glide down her cheeks, "I'm fine really." Kisara shook her head, "No you're not. If you were fine, you would have come to Emi's wedding, that was last night?"

"I was just busy! I had to clean out my garage!"

"What? Why?" Kagu puffed her cheeks, "To get rid of Hanatarou's memories…"

"It's not working very well, is it?" Kagu sighed, "No." Kisara inhaled, "Listen, I'm going to come over, all right? I'll bring Papi over, so you won't be lonely this weekend."

"Why? Where are you guys going?" Kisara blinked, "What are you talking about? Emi's having her honeymoon, and I have to go study abroad." Kagu exhaled shakily, "O-Oh yeah. I forgot about that…" Kisara looked strangely into the phone, "Are you really sure you're okay? You never forget things…"

"No, I'm fine. It's just that Hanatarou stood me up and then broke it off with me." Kisara shook her head, "Well, I'm almost at the house. See you."

"See you later." Kagu clinked the phone onto the holder, "Hanatarou, why would he do that?"

The doorbell rang for the third time, "I'm coming!" Kagu opened the door cheerfully, "Hey Kisara! It's great to see you again!" Kisara sighed angrily, "When I told you to get you act together three years ago, I didn't mean to go find another boyfriend and marry him!" Kagu smiled, "But I'm happy now, and so is Hanatarou!"

"I just called him! He is not happy! All his cheerfulness from when he was a shinigami disappeared. I didn't even recognize him when I saw him last night with Toushiro!" Kagu turned around, "Well… so what? I'm married now, I can't think of other guys." Kisara narrowed her eyes, "But this isn't what you wanted, was it?"

"Kisara?" The white haired girl turned swiftly and walked away, "I'll bring Papi over tomorrow." When she had no answer, she turned around to see Kagu kissing her newly wed. Kisara growled, "I'll make him pay. Of all the people, she had to pick her old sparring partner? She can keep that act, but Yakoto is making her life miserable."

"How can you be so sure, Kisara?" Said girl sighed and sat next to her husband, "You don't get it Toushiro, I've known that girl for decades, and she was never like this before." The white haired man sighed and started the car, "People do change you know." Kisara chuckled silently. She kissed her husband's cheek, "Yes, but not Kagu's heart."

"Mama!" The girl in the back smiled, "I want a kiss too!" Kisara laughed and kissed her daughter, "Now, I've learned to keep away from Kagu when things like this happens…"

The pink haired girl looked into the mirror sadly, "Kagu-chan~" The girl turned to Yakoto, "What is it?" The man wrapped his finger with his blonde hair and smiled, "You know…"

"Yakoto, I can't handle that right now." The blonde sighed, "But we're married, we're supposed to…" Kagu silenced him, "I just can't do it, not until I find out where my old friend is." Yakoto pouted, "Oh come on! He's not worthy of your worries!" Kagu smiled sadly, "I still need to see his condition, we are friends." Kagu slipped a jacket on and opened the door leading to the outside, "I'll be back soon."

"Tsk, I couldn't keep her in…" Yakoto flipped open his cell and dialed a number, "Boss, she's on her way, get out of there."

"All right, see you tomorrow Yako." The blonde closed his phone and muttered, "She should stick her head out of his business…"

Walking along the lighted road, Kagu took the long route toward Hanatarou's house. She pondered upon what she would say when she saw him. She closed her eyes and sighed, tripping over an object. She groaned painfully and looked behind her. There she saw Hanatarou's body, bloodied and to the point where it was almost unrecognizable.

Opening the small wooden door, Kagu carried her ex into his living room. She put the spare key on the table and set Hanatarou onto the couch. She sighed from exhaustion and wiped her forehead from sweat. She sat at the end of the couch and treated Hanatarou's wounds.

With the magic she still held, she was able to heal the most part of his body. She looked at his face, "Hanatarou?"

"Nn… Kagu?" He opened his eyes slowly before blinking rapidly. He jumped up, "WH-What are you doing here? You have to go, now!" He pushed her toward the door, but she moved out of the way. She crossed her arms, "What's wrong Hanatarou? Tell me everything or I'm not leaving." The black haired man looked down, "Hanatarou?"

"I owe these people a lot of money, and I didn't want them to attack you." Kagu widened her eyes, "You see, it's been ten years and I still haven't paid them back yet." Kagu slapped him, "You idiot! Just because of that? Do you know what I've done? I got married; to someone I don't even love! Just because you thought I couldn't watch my own back!"

"No…" Hanatarou sat back down, "You're right, I a worthless…" Kagu held his face, "No, that's why I still love you, Hanatarou…" Kagu hugged him, "I can't get the dreams of you out of my head."

Hanatarou wrapped his arms around Kagu, "Kagu, you can't stay here." Kagu buried her face into his chest, "I will. Don't think that just because I'm a girl I can't protect myself." Hanatarou rubbed the back of Kagu's head, "Everything in this house is mine, you know that, right?" Kagu swallowed and nodded carefully.

She giggled with glee and traced her finger along his face, "You know… Hanatarou… I think I could get used to this." Hanatarou smiled, "Me too." He kissed Kagu and slid his cock into her entrance. She gasped and moaned as he slid slowly in and out.

"Ha…" She bit her lower lip as he nuzzled his head into her cleavage, "It's alright, just stay calm." Kagu opened her mouth to moan, and Hanatarou wrapped his arms around Kagu lovingly. Kagu shouted Hanatarou's name and came into him. He came a few minutes later.

Carefully positioning himself next to Kagu, Hanatarou sighed contentedly. Kagu whispered into his ear, "You know, I've just committed adultery." Hanatarou chuckled, "Then we can run away together, ne?" Kagu smiled and cuddled next to him, "Nah, I'm sure he'll understand. Besides, I've never felt love toward him." Hanatarou smiled, '_Well… She doesn't have to know the truth._'

Outside, Kisara smirked, "Toushiro, it worked." The white haired man leaned back, "I still don't get why we had to beat Hanatarou up…"

"Baka!" She playfully punched his arm, "Hanatarou already paid the debt, so we needed somebody to beat him up."

**Like the ending? I didn't put much... Scenes in there, but I hope it's to your liking!**


End file.
